1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to easy chairs and more particularly to those used out of doors.
2. History of the Art
A considerable number of easy chairs, reclining chairs and the like intended for relaxing out of doors exist on the market. Certain of these devices are of the "wheelbarrow" type, i.e. they comprise a frame of which one of the ends is associated with a pair of wheels. In this type of article, the backrest is sometimes inclinable in several positions, while the leg rest is made in one piece with the article or is independent thereof. In certain other cases, easy chairs of the type in question exist, of which the leg rest is articulated with respect to the seat surface.
In all cases, it is necessary for the user to rise from the chair if he wishes to change the inclination of the backrest and/or of the leg rest, which is a drawback. In addition, the so-called "wheelbarrow"-type easy chairs cannot be stacked due to the presence of the wheels.